Sensha-dō Shinobi
by BackwardsHazard
Summary: AU Earth and GuP. History changes and the world is plunged into war, chased away from their homeland by Axis forces, the spirit stone infused Dukh Soldat of Soviet Russia escape across unknown seas to the Naruto continent. Lead by Katyusha and Nonna, how will these warriors and their tanks fare against the Naruto world? GuP x Naruto x (small)Broken Sky cross. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**I don know wha the fuk I'm doooiiin!**_

_**...**_

_**Srsly, this idea has been bugging me for like a week now, and I've spent the last three days working on this chapter because it was cock blocking my other stories with it's writer's block curse. I've found it's better to just follow your muse until you can get back on the horse with something else, it's never good to force a story, it'll end up like crap in the end... So to make this perfectly clear this is HIGHLY experimental...and I put emphasis on the mental part... I don't know if I'll do another chapter of this unless people are genuinely interested in the idea, speaking of...**_

_**I got this idea from watching/listening to the song of the day. Basically, it's a clip from an anime called Girls und Panzer, where girls in high school practice in a martial art known as **_ "_**Sensha-**__**dō**__**" or in English...'Way of the Tank...' You heard me... Teenage girls... in high school... Driving tanks as a martial art...**_

_**You cannot make that shit up, if you don't believe me go watch it on crunchy roll or something.**_

_**Basically the history guy who helped in creating Strike Witches and Upotte worked on this anime, so if you liked EITHER of those shows, you're probably going to like GuP.**_

_**Well I'm only focusing on the Russian team of the show, the Pravda high school team, basically because of the song that inspired this story... and also because Russians are badasses and you all deserve some love from a personal fan, I love your accents 3**_

_**Basically this is a Girls und Panzer X Naruto cross, but it has elements of Broken sky which is a novel series by Chris wooding (Not to be confused with the homosexual romance movie of the same name...) Basically I'm turning a WWII era anime and a Ninja anime into a WWII era magic-tech ninja-punk story...**_

_**Yeah...I'm out of my fucking mind...**_

_**Oh well, it's better than being sane...that get's terribly dull after awhile...**_

_**Now, my knowledge of WW1 and WW2 is a tad shaky at best, but I've done my research for most of this, and there WILL be some MAJOR divergence from history, so this world is AU from ours the fact that I'm crossing this with Naruto should be obvious for that point. Oh, also...North and South America along with Greenland? Don't exist in this story...sorry to my N/S America brohams, and Greenlandic homies but Naruto's continent is taking up our airspace in the foreseeable future of this story, now let's get to it!**_

_**Song/vid of the day: **__Stalin's singing schoolgirls full Katyuhsa edition__**. Google or youtube that and you cant miss it, it's basically over an hour long loop so enjoy.**_

_**Fic o the day: Hope of the Senju Clan by Aragon Potter. This is a story that needs no introduction, if you haven't read it then either shame on you or you're not a Naruto fan :/ and if so, why are you reading this story...?**_

_**At a whopping 3200+ reviews this is a story with a big shadow to try and watch up to by other writers and it's basically Tsunade giving birth to Naruto as opposed to Kushina, Naruto as the last male Senju and shit just keeps going downhill from there. My advice? Enjoy the ride!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Girls und Panzer, Broken sky or any other movie or game I might or might not cross with this story. I don't make any money off it either so enjoy my free shit!**_

_**-ooo-**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**-ooo-**_

_**Chapter 1: Some things change, some stay the same.**_

3rd day of August 1492: The Nina, Pinta and Santa Maria set sail for the New World, to find a quicker way to the east and the riches of Asia after the Christian city of Constantinople fell to the Ottoman empire, closing off trade of eastern goods to the west. Their adventure ended sadly, one month later as a squall scuttles the three ships, killing all aboard. Failing to hear back from their charges the Spanish Empire ceases all exploration to the west and instead focuses on internal affairs, this proved to be a boon as it would soon lead to Spain grabbing the reins of it's waning power and instead began to field a vast armada of ships, raising an army that could rival that of the British and french fleets, allowing the waning empire to once again claim it's title as one of the strongest.

Interim, 1493 - 1913: This was a golden age of development in the world, as instead of developing foreign policy or discovering new territory, the nations of Europe instead focused on internal affairs with the occasional war over lands in Africa and the middle east. A few daring sailors had tried to follow in the failed footsteps of Christopher Columbus in trying to find an easier route through to the east but most would fail to even get the funds to start a voyage, even fewer would be able to set out once they did, and none would ever make it across the vast ocean that separated the Eurasian continent from the western unknown. For the rest of the years following tensions rose and declined on the whims of the nations, the veritable pissing match between the 5 current world powers of the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Russia and Germany keeping most new discovery at a minimum

28 July 1914: The tensions of the continent come to a head as war is declared. The allied powers of France, The United Kingdom and The Russian Empire ally against the Central powers of The German Empire, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire.

1914-1916: War breaks out across the continent dragging in countries like Japan, Italy, Romania, Serbia, Belgium, Greece and Portugal to the Allied side while Bulgaria joins the Central powers. Pushed back by the massive overwhelming might of the combined allied alliance, the Central powers go on the defensive; thus marks the beginning of trench warfare in battle, forcing a stalemate between the combined armies.

September 15, 1916 at Flers-Courcelette: British forces field the first game changing war engine known as the 'tank.' Thanks to the tanks groundbreaking ability to break trench fighting, production of the weapon was increased in the coming months of the war.

December 31, 1916: The Central powers are forced back along the western front, German forces field Anti-tank weaponry, working furiously on their own tank designs to combat the Allied threat. Having captured several Allied tank designs, Plans were drawn up and quickly adapted, allowing the Germans to field their own tank design on the battlefield.

January 23, 1917: Allied advance is completely halted as the German counter attack pushes tank against tank, causing casualties throughout both armies.

February, 1917: Morale drops as Russia leaves the Alliance, taking pressure off the eastern front due to a internal revolutionary war that disposes of it's Tsar ruler. One week from the deposing, a cease fire was signed by both Russian and German representatives taking Russia out of the war.

March, 1917: Now free on the eastern front, the German forces along with their allies counterattack the Allied forces, pushing them back to home territory. During this time The allies form a defensive line between France, Germany and Italy.

April 23 - November 11, 1918: After over a year of intense fighting, both sides of the war were growing tired of the stalemate. Leaders from all sides of the war called a cease fire, allowing each nation to send their representatives to a neutral nation in the conflict to discuss a peace treaty. The talks lasted many months, neither side agreeing with each other until November 11th, 1918 when the representative from the United kingdom presented a ground breaking idea at the time. He explained that the tank had become a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, with many of the nations in the war having their own version of tank to field. The representatives' idea was to create a challenge of sorts, a game if you will. This had peaked the interest of several of the Central power representatives, they urged him to continue with his explanation.

The British representative went on to explain that the competitors would battle it out in pitched battles between teams using nothing but tanks in a tournament style battle system, where the winner and runner ups of the tournament would be paid a sum of money along with the host country by a betting pool started by each country. This would ensure that all war reapportions would be paid out to the winners and that the competition itself would draw the attention of the citizens of the participating nations which would increase the flow of money around the continent. The winning nation of the tournament would then be crowned champion of Eurasia and would not be attacked by the losing countries as long as the winner didn't break a non-aggression pact outside the Tank tournament itself.

The Central powers nearly jumped at the idea, after four long years of constant fighting, Billions of dollars spent and many millions of casualties; each of the world powers just wanted the war to end, if they could do so by having an annual tournament that would do nothing but boost their own economy from the purses of their enemies, then so much the better.

June 28, 1919: Treaty of Versailles signed. Germany and it's allies relinquish some of the conquered territory as a show of good faith all the while gaining strength for it's intended clash with the the other nations in the tournament.

August 23, 1919: First International Tank championship. 6 nations compete for the title of Champion of Eurasia; The United Kingdom, France, Germany, Austria-Hungary, Japan and Italy.

Each country sent one team to represent them; each team consisted of four medium tanks and one light tank. The rules were simple; Disable the opposing teams tank and or crew. Thankfully for most of the participants the shells used in the tournament were designed to disable tanks only; surprisingly, there was only one casualty during the entire thing and that was from one of the drivers accidentally flipping their tank causing one of their crew to strike their head on a sharp corner of the cockpit. After a week long match it was actually a surprise to find that the Brit's had come out victorious with the Germans coming in a close second, while Japan came in third due to their extremely maneuverable tank designs. In fact it was due to the Japanese being the underdogs that the newly devised war game gained its name: Sensha-dō or "Way of the Tank"

The Prize money was then split between the three countries and all the teams left with surprisingly little animosity between them, it appeared that the tournament had worked and the pent up frustrations and anger from the war were easily mitigated and dispersed over the course of the tournament and even some sportsmanship could be seen from the participants.

Thus, a period of peace began for the next 20 years. Disputes between nations could and were handled through Sensha-dō matches much like the duels of old. While the Sensha-dō tournament for the prize money and title of Champion of Eurasia was held annually on every 23rd of August. Media coverage of the so called "War Sport" Started up an industry around the surprisingly popular tournament, much like the boxing matches popular at the time; Sensha-dō became an overnight sensation covered by almost every major media source in the known world.

August 23, 1922: Russia sends it's first representative team to the Sensha-dō matches. The team wears a bloody red flag fixed with a golden hand scythe and hammer signifying the new Socialist regime that had taken control in the aftermath of the Russian Revolution. But what is more surprising are the tanks that the team controlled. Affixed to the tank itself were strange canon like tubes that replaced the standard shell firing barrels of the tank, what appeared to be barrel shrouds were affixed along the length of the tube and a large, hollow concentric ring capped off the tube. When demonstrated the other teams and most of world was shocked to see a strange, almost invisible force of energy emitted from the barrel. When questioned, the team commented on it being a new type of energy weapon developed from the research notes of the Russian mystic, Gregory Rasputin.

The judges of the tournament begrudgingly accepted the new weapon into the matches as they weren't lethal, they usually only flipped the tanks over onto their backs and or disabled the treads of the tank, incapacitating the tank teams. The new weapon turned out to be the deciding factor for the USSR team as they won first place that year, and a couple years afterward for that matter before the Germans were able to take home the prize by disabling the tracks of the Russian teams tanks.

1924: The General Secretary Joseph Stalin rises to power over the USSR, rapidly culling his enemies and non-supporters. In just a few short months the man gains complete control and devotes almost all of his time into researching the new power source and weapons used in Russian Sensha-dō tanks.

1926: Stalin Devotes all his time and energy into a breakthrough his scientists have discovered with the energy source of their tanks. The Energy source; a small, natural stone that was discovered in the deep snows of the frigid north of Russia. The Russians called them the Dukh kamnya or "Spirit Stones." and were a psycho-kinetic amplifier that when heated created massive amounts of energy. The scientists were able to devise a way to create these stones in a lab; It was slow going, barely 5 stones could be created in a month, but the scientists found that when implanted into a human being the stones granted them super human abilities. Stalin viewed this as a huge boon to his burgeoning empire and wanted a battalion of the soldiers bred and raised for battle. Thus the Dukh Soldat (Spirit Soldiers) were born. Stalin, in a stroke of narcissistic genius devoted all his countries time and effort into these super soldiers... using his DNA... along with early genetics to manufacture the perfect humans (In his mind), infusing them with the psycho-kinetic energies of the stones, before implanting spirit stones directly along the spines of the users.

This created humans who were stronger, faster and more intelligent than any soldier on the battlefield, they could easily lift ten times the weight of the average human and could move and react at five times their normal speed; Their minds were also super charged to where they could take in information almost instantly and comprehend it down to the smallest detail.

Ten years later on August 23rd, 1936 The Russians appear on the Sensha-dō field after nearly a decade of inactivity. The entire crew of the Russian team were merely children to most of the other nations, public outcry began that day but not many could deny the effectiveness of the children in battle. The team of five tanks, single handedly decimated all the opposing teams, taking home the Title and prize money of Eurasia's champion, back home to Mother Russia where they were treated as hero's.

1937-1939: Victory after victory was handed to the Russian team, bringing home the trophy four consecutive years. Tempers flared and many of the other teams began to hate the Russians, while the Germans began to hate the Britons for even starting the tournament, The German team had only won twice out of the twenty year period and were beginning to hold a grudge.

August 31, 1939: After a week of battle the German team loses to the Russians yet again and this sparks a fight between the German, British and Russian teams, who had placed 3rd, 2nd and 1st in that order.

The fight lasted all of 30 minutes with both the Britons and Germans sent back to their country with their tails between their legs.

The next day, September 1, 1939: Germany, commanded by the newly appointed Adolf Hitler; in a fit of anger at the Russian and British Governments invades Poland with the help of their newly designed tank, the designs stolen from Russian scientists earlier that year.

The Germans couldn't recreate the power source but they used a new energy in the form of a small, primitive energy based engine designed and created in secret from plans found in a notebook captured from the lab of a German born theoretical physicist by the name of Albert Einstein.

Poland fell within a weeks time to the power of the new Nazi Germany, the treads of their Battle tanks crushing all opposition.

September 28, 1939: Almost a full month after the war begins Germany annexes it's neighbor Austria-Hungary doubling its might overnight. The German forces form an Axis of power with Italy and Japan kicking off WWII

October 1, 1939: The Soviet government headed by Stalin makes it clear that he wants no part of the fighting between Germany and the rest of Europe, he signs a non aggression pact with Germany and begins to build his forces for Russian defense.

February 15, 1941: After a year and a half, most of the Allied Europe formed to combat Hitler falls to the focused and merciless Nazi Regime, only the large naval forces of the Spanish and the Island nations of the United Kingdom are set to oppose them.

1941-1944: Germany takes Spain after a year of hard battle and then focuses all of it's might against the British Isles. For two long years the war raged, The Advance was halted however, when the Germans realized they couldn't advance over the open ocean against the superior navy of the Britons, even when they tried to attack them with the German submarine U-boats; their forces we're still defeated by an advance web of underwater mines and depth charges. When they tried to bomb the Isles a net of anti-aircraft fire brought many down before they could get a single drop in; It seemed that the British had well and truly dug in.

September 15, 1944 - August 1, 1945: Tiring of the stalemate between the German and Briton forces; the Germans devised and implemented a weapon that would decisively win the war for them. Looking to the engines used on their battle tanks German scientists soon realized how powerful a weapon they had been driving around in all that time. The theoretical capabilities of a bomb made from the engine was unimaginably power and development soon began on the Säuberungfeuer (Censing Fire) and the Mächtigfaust (Mighty Fist) in Late September. The two bombs were completed A little less than a year later on August 1st 1945 They were then loaded onto a pair of newly designed bombers specifically built for them.

August 5th, 1945: The bombers set out on their mission run.

August 6th, 1945: Flying far higher than any radar or Anti-aircraft measures could reach them the first bomber; Schwiegermutter(Mother-in-Law), dropped her payload; Säuberungfeuer, on the unsuspecting city of London.

Later counts would put casualties at around 2.5 million in both soldiers and civilians.

The blow to The United Kingdom was massive as many of the cities government and political figures were staying in the well guarded London, protected from any assault...until now.

Now decapitated, the killing blow fell when the United Kingdoms largest weapon and tank manufacturing plant was hit by the second bomber; Wütendachs(Angry Badger) when it dropped the second bomb; Mächtigfaust, thereby crippling the British war machine, forcing the nation to either surrender or be overrun.

Nine days later. August 15th 1945: Nazi Germany reigned victorious at the end of the war, absorbing the surrounding countries until it rivaled Soviet Russia in size.

December 31st - January 1, 1945-6: The changing from one year to another was a growing point for Nazi Germany, under it's dictatorship the armies of Germany crushed any and all resistance while culling their enemies in key points to make sure that no resistance could be made. Hitler then turned his greedy eyes to Asia. In a decisive move the man issued a threat to every Asian nation; that if they didn't merge with his growing empire they would face the same consequences that London had suffered.

Out of all the countries, only Russia refused. And once again war broke out, this time it was Germany vs Russia, the two old enemies both on and off the battlefield.

January 14, 1946: With war back in full force the German war machine marched on Russia with vengeance in their hearts; With many remembering the causalities brought on by the Russians in the last war, along with their consecutive victories over the German Sensha-dō team had soured any possible relations between the Russian and German armies.

January 24, 1946: The Germans make it to the Russian border with little effort, but the moment their forces crossed the dividing line, loud WHUMP noises rang out, knocking the front line back over the back lines of soldiers, killing dozens instantly.

It turned out to be a Russian ambush using the super soldiers that Stalin had created using his own DNA and the Spirit stones' psycho-kinetic powers. His personal guard and Shock troopers: The Dukh Soldat.

To the German soldiers they moved like ghosts; hidden one moment then visible the next, plowing into them with invisible walls of pressure or knocking them over with walls of earth throwing the hapless soldiers back dozens of feet.

When the Germans brought in tanks or aircraft bombers the results were the same. Dukh Soldat modified T-34 tanks and anti-aircraft batteries shot concussive waves of energy to disable German tanks and rip the wings off planes, knocking the metallic birds out of the sky.

October 5, 1946: This repeated for nearly a year until Hitler had had enough. In a reckless and dangerous move, the man brought forth conscripts into his army, pulling any and all from his conquered territories. With a force of two hundred thousand conscripted soldiers and the four hundred thousand German soldiers behind them, the over half a million strong army marched, drove or was flown to the Russian border...willingly or not.

What met the massive invading force in the heavily wooded and snowy Taiga of Russia were fifty thousand Red Army Soldiers and the two battalions of Dukh Soldat that Stalin was able to create in the 20 years between the end of the first and the end of the second world war. Roughly 600 strong in number, they were born over a period of ten years then left to age over the next ten years. So, when faced with the enemy many of the Germans noticed that there were some that were fully grown adults and then there were children mixed within the group, they hated that child soldiers were being used but that didn't stop the children from killing them. Having been personally trained by Stalin himself along with some of the mans greatest soldiers; each and every Dukh Soldat was a trained killer ready and willing to lay down their lives for Mother Russia.

The battle rages for several weeks, for every Russian Soldier dead two of the enemy would fall before them. The same could be said for the Dukh Soldat but instead it was more along the lines of a hundred men.

But even with the massive individual training, favorable ground and previous planning; the wave that was the Nazi army broke through the Soviet defenses. Only six thousand Russians made it back home that day, five hundred of them Dukh Soldat troops. However The Nazi army took a massive loss as well, as only one hundred thousand of their original troops were alive when the defenders retreated.

Eager to push his advantage, Hitler sent in more conscripted troops along with his own, throwing as much military hardware at Russia as was humanly possible.

May 28, 1947: Seven more months of war raged over the Soviet controlled territory. Moscow had fallen during a 3 month long siege by German forces, hundreds of thousands lost their lives during the bloody battle; many of Stalin's commanders were killed during the battle as well and only a small portion of his army and the three hundred remaining Dukh Soldat were able to escape the encirclement with a rush of tank and armored transports and make their way farther east.

Fighting every step of the way, and losing countless thousands, the army made it's way across the vast expanse of Russia to the eastern coast, where a hidden Soviet base was situated at the mouth of a river feeding into the Sea of Okhotsk.

The hidden base was a manufacturing shipyard for aircraft and tank carrying vessels and were going to be used to defend from or attack Japan on open waters. But that was before The Soviet army had been put on it's heels by the Nazi's.

June 3 1947: As the German army approached Stalin looked out over his land, making his peace with whatever fate was dealt him. Stalin was not a religious man, in fact he was a hard lined atheist but in the face of certain death, the man couldn't help but give one last prayer for his country as the small remainder of his army boarded five of the large transport vessels and made their way out onto the open Okhotsk Sea.

At the lead was the Dukh Soldat Flagship: SRS Stena (Wall), Created exclusively for Dukh Soldat troops and carried the three hundred remaining troops in question along with their battalion of 30 Modified T-34 tanks and 6 Force Canon mounted armored transports on board.

Behind that was Stalin's personal Capital Ship: The SRS Krasnyy korolʹ (Red King)

The three other ships behind them were all Frigate class battleships that surrounded the two main ships in a triangle with the point set behind them

June 5 1947: The five ships are blind sided and fired upon by over a dozen Japanese warships as they pass the northern tip of Japan. The first salvo sank two of the three Battleships and damaged the Krasnyy korolʹ. Seeing that his ship was all but crippled Stalin ordered his ship along with the one remaining battleship to turn around and fire upon the approaching ships. The return Salvo from the two ships sank over half a dozen of the smaller and weaker class Japanese ships, but that didn't discourage them; like a pack of ravenous piranha the Japanese ships fell upon the two doomed vessels.

Stalin sent one final command out to the Stena and it's captain; one of his youngest biological daughters and his second in command. The command was simple: Survive.

The Stena didn't hesitate, the Flagship took off at full speed, headed east into the unknown ocean. The remaining Japanese vessels pursued the Stena for 2 days before a large storm capsized and sunk the smaller vessels allowing the Stena to escape, off into the unknown.

July 21, 1947: After a month at sea, most of that spent mourning the death of their father and leader, the crew of the Stena spots land. Almost jumping for joy at finding land at last the crew of the Stena approaches the landmass; Later that day they were surprised to see that it was a large desert, spanning out for miles in every direction. Deciding against landing on such an inhospitable spot, the ship travels for 2 days while keeping land to their portside.

After two days of traveling they come across a a swamp like area of land that was just as treacherous if not moreso than the desert. After another day on the sea they finally found a forested area and surprisingly there was a small port not much farther down where they could drop anchor.

The first steps on the new land by the crew of the Stena where done by the Captain Commander herself. A short woman by the name of Katyusha, her blonde hair and blue eyes nearly completely covered by a large tank commanders helmet while she wore the standard dark green officers jacket of the Soviet Army over an equally dark green Soviet mechanic's uniform, the legs of the mechanic's Uniform however were cropped off short up the thigh and belled out to make them look bunched up; and instead of the tall officer boots, she instead wore heavy, wool topped, dark black combat boots. Those very same boots clunked heavily on the wooden pier as her nose picked up the smell of cooking fish.

Her eyes scanned the pier momentarily before they fell on a small sign up the pier that was written in a language that sent curiosity through though her mind.

"Commander?" An older woman by the name of Nonna questioned, walking up behind the shorter woman. The taller of the two had dark brown hair and slate eyes while she wore a red undershirt underneath her dark green officers jacket like her commander but instead of cropped mechanics uniform she wore full length dark green pants that ended in standard military officers boots. Both women had a large red star pinned to the lapels of their uniforms to signify their allegiance "Do you know what it says commander?" The woman asked again.

"It's in Japanese." The younger woman replied.

The older womans' eyes widened slightly. "That shouldn't be possible..." She breathed. "We left Japan behind us and sailed straight for over a month, there's no way we could have crossed the vast ocean without hitting Africa or Europe first..."

The shorter woman chuckled quietly "I know that, but I do remember a tale from one of our history books of an explorer who sought a mythical lost continent across the sea...perhaps we've found it?"

"Intriguing... so do you know what the sign says Commander?"

The short Commander focused on the sign in thought. "It says 'Hi no Kuni port.'" She mused, before a feral smirk formed on her lips. "The Land of Fire? ...Curious."

_**-ooo-**_

_**That's it for this chapter, like I said before this story is highly experimental, I have almost no idea where to take this thing, but my muse has literally dragged me out of bed several times to write this thing, so enjoy this chapter while I brainstorm on where to go with this... I have a few ideas for the second chapter, among them the Dukh Soldat rolling up into Konoha in their tanks while singing Katyusha. (I really really want to do that...)**_

_**Also I'm a Capitalist, not a Communist, Stalinist or any other -ist... So keep any hate for that to yourself Also, I really don't want any flames or arguments about religion or politics in reviews, this world is AU so our logic does not apply. 'angry faic'**_

_**Tell me what you think so far and if I should continue this. if you're curious about what those spirit stones are you can find a link to them on my profile. I'll be using most of these in the story so don't go demanding I add any of them, kthxbye**_

_**So far we've only seen the deep red variety and pale blue so chill your nips I'll get to the rest at a certain point...**_

_**Till then, ciao.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**UGH...Writers block SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUCKS**_

_**I literally haven't had a single Idea for any of my other stories except this one and its taken me like a month to even finish this thing, I'm at the end of my imaginative rope here when it comes to plot, I've tried everything thing from cathartic violence to meditation but some things just aren't comin out that easily... oh well, I'll get over it sooner or later. Enjoy the chapter doods and doodettes**_

_**Fic o' the day: The Point of Divergence by EliadS. A really hard Story to explain. It has a sequel but the best I can give you is the story summary.**_

**Summary: **Sasuke died during the battle in the Land of the Waves and the Narutoverse is changed forever. But how

radically will one divergence in fate effect the entire Shinobi world? Read and find out. AU, Slight NaruIno, Spoilers from

the advanced mangaverse.

_**Be forewarned that this story is DEE. AYE. ARR. KAY. DARK. If you like Sakura then be prepared to hate this story with a right passion. If you hate Sakura...well you might come to pity or sympathize with her... there will be angst...**_

_**Song/Vid of the day: **_Cryamore OST- Daybreak at Ghilcrest - Orchestral Remake _**You know the drill, youtube it.**_

_**Word/s of the day: Sitophilia Aka the sexual fetish towards food. Randomly googled odd fetishes and that came up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Girls und panzer or broken sky, anything else that I add to this I don't own either unless it's OC's and original techniques. **_

_**Ok lets get the ball rolling.**_

_**-ooo-**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Jutsu

_**-ooo-**_

_**Chapter 2: Begin anew.**_

A loud yawn broke the early morning silence as a pair of young boys sat guard at a large gate, the gate in question was the main entrance to the most powerful ninja village in the world in the most prosperous country in the world. It was none other that Konohagakure in the Land of Fire and the two boys in question were the newly appointed chunin Kotetsu and Izumo, the 10 year old boy's had graduated together at 8 and had just recently gained their promotions, though sadly even as chunin the two couldn't shirk their moniker of 'chore boys.' And that's basically what the two were, glorified bookies, sure they could hold their own in a fight, but the two had a skill between them that helped them in their career. Their skill?

They were slackers...

Basically put, they were moderately skilled muscle but had more of a penchant for mind numbing tasks like hustling paperwork or guard duty.

And that's where we find the two slackers, sitting at Konoha's front gate, guarding the main thoroughfare into the village. Why? Who the hell knows, they got saddled with it the moment they became chunin and have been in the booth more than out of it since then.

"Yo Kotetsu" Izumo grunted out, adjusting his baggy gray coat and pants while slumping back comfortably in his chair. "Do you think we'll ever get some action sitting here in a booth all day?"

Kotetsu cracked an eye open at his best friend and teammate of two years to regard him lazily. "Dude, the whole point of wall duty is that we DON'T see any action, if we did we'd either be dead or running for reinforcements, wall duty is basically the dullest mission they give out." The laziest of the two chunin tipped his chair back onto two legs to balance himself there, playing with the two large Kunai he usually had strapped to his back, he had his cloak and Scarf off seeing as the midday heat in konoha was rather hot even during the changing of the seasons from Summer to Fall. _**(A/N They look like their genin selves from the chunin exam arc, chapter 36 or episode 21 if you're interested.)**_

"Dammit, I didn't sign up for chore duty dammit." The brown haired chunin sighed. "I know this kind of duty is important and protecting the people of Konoha is the best job in the world but I wish we could do something...I don't know..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Proactive?

"Too much of a hassle man" The black haired chunin flipped one of his large kunai, still balanced on the back legs. " I'd rather chill all day here then off fighting in a pointless war that's not much better than a pissing match or a dick measuring contest."

"Still." Izumo moaned "Couldn't we get just a little excitement once in awhile, only thing that passes through the gates nowadays are injured ninja or a client or two."

"Oh shut up, I'm actually trying to relax her-" Kotetsu cut off his sentence as a strange sound filled his ears, he glanced to Izumo and the boy nodded grimly. Kotetsu hopped up along the wall, sticking to it with chakra as he took out a pair of binoculars. Bringing the eyepiece up to look several miles down the road, the boy could only gasp at what he saw coming their way.

"Looks like you got your wish Izumo." The boy spoke grimly, dropping down next to his partner. "Go warn Hokage-sama that there's a caravan of what looks to be some kind of armored transports of some kind coming this way."

The other boy's eyes widened at the implications before nodding and disappearing in a shunshin.

_**5 minutes later**_

The Hokage along with five dozen ANBU and Jonin ninja stood in front of Konoha's gates waiting for the caravan to arrive.

And arrive they did, though the manner with which they arrived confused several of the ninja, thinking that this was some sort of war party out to strike a blow against the village. Most times even if their enemy wasn't being silent they'd still try to mask their approach as much as possible. It wasn't like they'd be ...you know SINGING while attacking...

But that was what they were doing. It was a lilting melody and from the sounds of it a foreign language at that. **(A/N they're singing Katuysha, if you watched the video of the day last chapter you have the idea.)** The tone of the voices changed several times tipping the team of ninja off that there was more than one singer, but what really confused them was that the ones singing sounded like...girls...

And no, they weren't being sexist. There were at least a dozen female Jonin and ANBU there with the Hokage, who he himself had fought beside extremely talented and deadly Kunoichi before... but these sounded like children, younger than even the youngest ninja there.

A few moments later the melody rose in decibel as the caravan got within a hundred yards of the gate, the crunching of the tanks tracks on the dirt road grated on the ears of the normally silent ninja.

The three dozen machines hissed in protest as they slowed down to a stop in front of the group of ninja. In the middle of this large wedge shaped convoy of machines a small blond haired girl poked out of the top of the largest one, every ninja there could only assume she was the one in charge, which was kind of strange seeing as she looked to be the age of a newly minted genin.

Reaching the crescendo of their song the young girl and another black haired older woman pulled themselves from inside the machines to hop to the ground.

The first thing the ninja noted was that the blonde haired girl was really, really short, even by newly graduated genin standards. Other than that there wasn't anything remarkable about the girl except for an odd weapon strapped to her hip. The weapon was metallic with a tube like protrusion on the front and it seemed to be held in a single hand. The darker haired girl was much taller, most likely several years older than the other and on her hip was the same manner of weapon, however on her other hip was something a bit more recognizable; A sword, specifically a saber.

They both wore similar clothing denoting a shared military allegiance, the crimson star on their lapel which matched up to the ones on the side of the tanks along with another strange symbol; a scythe and hammer crossed in a field of red with a matching star pointed out as such. This was some kind of military force which tensed the shoulders and weapon hands of several of the more perceptive ninja.

The shorter of the two girls approached, with the taller one walking at an even pace a step and a half behind her, clearly the shorter of the two was the one in charge.

"Greeting's" The blonde haired girl hailed them.

Several eyebrows raised on the ninja side as they tried to make out what she had just said. The girls accent was heavy, showing that she hadn't been born anywhere near the source language, but the girl had also articulated the words perfectly so she clearly knew the language by heart, which was an even stranger fact if she was indeed a foreigner.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha and once hailed as God of Shinobi approached the young girl and greeted her as well. "To you as well." He nodded respectfully to the girl, after all, if she was some form of dignitary then it would be unwise to offend whatever power that sent her. "What business do you have here in the Land of Fire and Konoha, miss...?"

"Katyusha Iosifovna Stalin" She nodded, extending her hand to the man.

The Hokage stared at the hand for a moment, unsure of the greeting seeing as only a few cultures of the elemental nations used a handshake as a greeting but the wizened kage had seen his fair share of the continent and knew what to do in this situation. "Hiruzen Sarutobi" He nodded back, grasping the hand in a firm shake, though he was surprised that the girl several times shorter and thinner than him had just as strong a grasp if not moreso. His eyes glanced over at the woman behind Katyusha. "And you are?"

"Nonna Iosifovna Stalin" She replied smoothly, extending her hand in a similar greeting. Which the Hokage returned and was equally surprised by her grip.

"You two are related then?" His gaze passed between the two curiously.

"We all are." Came the dull response.

Eyebrows rose all around in the Ninja ranks, they could clearly sense dozens of prescience's from the things behind the two girls, did that mean that this was some sort of clan caravan, moving from one land to another? Curious, the Hokage asked as such.

"A clan?" The blonde haired girl asked curiously. "What exactly is that?" That particular word that the Hokage used hadn't translated well into her language.

Several of the ninja in the Hokage's group relaxed slightly, if this girl didn't even know what a clan was then she probably wasn't sent by any of their enemies, it didn't mean that she wasn't an enemy, just that she wasn't sent by one of theirs.

"A clan is a family or families that share a common bloodline and live together." The Hokage explained. "Most clans are influential, they either have material wealth or are politically powerful." He pointed behind him to a black haired youth with piercing black eyes. "Those such as Fugaku-san over there who is the leader of the Konoha Police force has both. He also holds the Sharingan bloodline of his clan, which allows him to break down, scan and copy ninjutsu, among other things."

"Ninjutsu?" The girl asked, stunning most of the ninja there. This girl didn't even know about ninjutsu? Clearly they weren't from around here and needed a bit of an explanation

Getting over his surprise fairly quickly Sarutobi figured he would be the one to do so. Coughing into his hand to cover his loss of composure, the man explained. "Ahem, yes. Ninjutsu are techniques used by ninja such as ourselves." He motioned behind him to his gathered forces. "That allows us to control the forces of nature to do things such as breath fire or attack with lightning. This country along with many other countries militia use ninja as their soldiers, we use a predominantly mercenary like business model hiring out our services to people as missions that are ranked according to difficulty."

Katyusha frowned slightly, that was disgustingly close to Capitalism for her tastes. Having been raised on Communism the girl had a very well maintained hatred for 'greedy Capitalist pigs' Though when she thought a little bit deeper about it the Hokage had said that clans were wealthy both monetarily and politically so maybe the wealth was shared amongst family on this continent, a pseudo Capitalistic Communism. Also, from the way the fishermen they had spoken to at the docks had described the position of Hokage, he seemed to be something of a dictator with a few advisors, that was something the Dukh Soldat were very familiar and could fall in line rather well with.

"That is interesting information, but meaningless for the most part." Katyusha dismissed easily. "As for your question earlier." Here she held her hand to her chin in thought on how to describe what she wanted to say. "We wish to...seek asylum here." She tried to translate as much as possible from Russian into the strange Japanese language that these people used.

"Asylum?" Sarutobi frowned, translating the word. "From whom? You clearly aren't from here as you do not know our customs, who exactly are you hiding from?" The elder man was starting to get rather uncomfortable at the strange girls demeanor, she acted like one of his fully seasoned Jonin. The way she stood, the way she held herself, she was like a coiled spring that was as on edge as the rest of his ninja...and her eyes... her eyes held the same hard cold edge that his most competent ANBU had, they held no compromise, no remorse and if it came right down to it, the will to kill anything in her way...to see that in such a young girl... Sarutobi couldn't hold back the small chill that went down his spine.

At the Hokage's question the little girl in front of him sneered in distaste as she explained where she had come from. Everything from their creation, which rose a few eyebrows on the ninja side and look of sadness from the Kage at how she had 'described' their 'creation.' How their father had trained them, molded them, forced them to do acts of cruelty on their fellow man to harden them to be perfect soldiers; which, frankly speaking, disgusted most of the ninja there. Sure, they did roughly the same thing but at least most of the children they raised had a choice to be a ninja and even then they had a chance to drop out and do something else with their life, these kids didn't have that luxury. It was do or die.

She also went into detail the first world war, along with the events succeeding it, how for a generation there was peace through annual combat but ultimately broke out into an even greater war which destroyed the lives of many and eventually ended with them on the run.

"And so after our father ordered us to survive we made our way across the unknown ocean for a month before we landed here on this continent. We 300 are all that is left of our glorious country and my fathers work." The short blonde finished her tale, waiting on the response of the elderly man in front of her.

The Hokage hmmed to himself quietly as he took in the information the girl had given him: They weren't from this country, or even this continent, they were soldiers. _'Super soldiers'_ He amended quickly in his mind. From the girls description most of them were as physically fit as a high level Chunin simply by their pedigree, which in a way would have given them clan level status immediately had they joined Konoha during its founding, but then there were those odd weapons on their hips which they said only they could use along with the vehicles behind them which were also only usable by them, not to mention she had touched upon them being able to use abilities much like a ninja could which brought forth a small drop of curiosity from the man. "You said you could use special 'powers' when you explained your weapons, what exactly did you mean by that?"

The girl smirked and glanced at Nonna who nodded and turned around facing her back at the ninja. Slowly raising the coat on her back to reveal five shining gems imbedded in the black haired girls back along her spine

"These are the Dukh kamnya." She explained. "Or in your language 'Spirit Stones.'" She pointed to the lowermost one; A deep green stone. "This stone is given to us upon our fifth birthday, it allows us to pilot the tanks behind us as if they were an extension of our body, after we have mastered ourselves we are then given this stone." She pointed to the pale blue colored stone, which the other three were as well. "Is an Air stone, which is given to us upon our birth and allows us to use the weapons on the tank, as well as the weapons we posses. You must be born of our DNA and have at least one stone within you by the age of 5 to receive any more." She pointed over her shoulder at her own back. "Most of my brothers and sisters only have three, those that lead a platoon are given four, the vice general is given 5 and the general is given 6." A feral grin crossed her lips. "I hold one pilot and one air stone plus four earth stones."

"So you're their leader then?" Sarutobi asked, receiving a nod to the positive. "Interesting, would you be willing to show us what your powers can do."

The girl frowned, she wasn't going to just show off her abilities without some give and take. "Only if you agree to grant us asylum if we do."

"That remains to be seen." Sarutobi replied calmly. "We are taking in a large, possibly hostile force inside our walls on their word alone. To take a risk there must be an equal or greater reward should it succeed." He knew how to give and take as well it seemed.

The girl closed her eyes in thought for a moment before opening them again, her eyes set. "Very well. Nonna."

The girl in question nodded, grabbing a hand on her sword, all at once a slight hum could be heard in the air by those listening closely enough, soon that hum built up to a small buzz. Unsheathing her sword quickly, Nonna released the pent up energy from her stones through her sword blade, unleashing a wave of air at the nearby forest. Like a hot knife through butter the blade of air cut through three of the trees in the tree line caring on to cut a swath of destruction behind them and before they could even begin to topple the woman raised her hand, fist clenched. The same buzzing noise could be heard, though it built much faster than before. At its peak the girl shot the same hand forward, hand partially open in a claw with her palm pointed at the closest of the trees.

WHUMP

The shockwave made a few of the jumpy ninja...well, jump slightly as the wave of pressure slammed into the bark of one of the trees, splintering the wood before snapping the two foot thick trunk in half.

But the show was not over, to make damn sure they would agree Katyusha stepped forward, her own spirit stones humming with power. The same clawed grip shot forward, only this time a giant hand made of earth ripped forth from the ground to grab another of the hewn trees. The blonde quickly closed her grip, violently snapping the trunk like a toothpick.

The two then turned to the surprised and amazed group of ninja who had never seen anything...well...not quiet _anything_ like that, after all there were wind and earth affinity ninja who could do much the same thing, but these two _children_ did it _without_ handsign's and by the looks of things hadn't even really put much effort into it, which was compounded moments later when Katyusha cheekily remarked that they both were only using around a quarter of their full power for those attacks.

"We also have some who are healers, machinists and blacksmiths of unparalleled skill who keep our tanks up to snuff, among other things." The blonde cheekily ran her thumb across her nose with a large wolfish grin on her lips.

The Hokage could only laugh in the face of the absurdity of what the two girls had just done, it was a deep chuckle that tapered off to a fit of small giggles.

"Ahh I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time." He rubbed a small tear from his eye trying to get back some of his lost oxygen. After he had recouped himself he turned a serious eye on the pair of girls. "If you truly wish to move here Katyusha-san, I propose that you live here as a clan." That brought a round of surprised glances from the Hokage's entourage but the Hokage held a hand up to silence them them in favor of staring Katyusha down. "As a family caravan of your size, you will almost assuredly be recognized as a clan regardless."

"And what exactly would we need to do as a clan?" The blonde asked cautiously, she didn't want to be suckered into something that would needlessly endanger her troops, her father had ordered them to 'survive' after all.

Hiruzen nodded, she'd first need to know what being a clan was about. "You would require a clan head which will have to report directly to me in anything that concerns village security, beyond that you have to swear allegiance to this village and keep anything that you own, be it clan tools, clan techniques or bloodlines out of enemy hands" He made a wishy washy motion with his hand "Standard procedure. You will also work for your keep." here his eyes hardened. "We are currently in a state of war with one of our neighboring countries and there is no end to the jobs that need to be handled, both foreign and domestic. Can you accept these terms?" His voice, while calm and even had a threatening undertone to it underlining quite clearly that these terms were non-negotiable.

Katyusha turned to look over her shoulder at her forces, several heads popped up out from the tops of the tanks and transports. Of the four man crew in each tank and the thirty troops in each of the transports whispered amongst themselves for a bit before they came to an agreement. After a round of nodding the girl turned back to the Hokage to nod grimly. "We can accept those terms."

"Very well. You are all related along with having both clan techniques and a clan bloodline of a sorts in natural strength, speed and intelligence. By the laws of Konoha and the charter of the village, set up upon its founding by the first Hokage and his peers to welcome a new clan to Konoha you must have the Hokage's approval as well as a clan head to sponsor you." Sarutobi glanced over his shoulder at a certain Uchiha.

Fugaku crossed his arms casually, relaxing ever so slightly as he snorted in amusement. "They have my vote. If that really was only a quarter power from the two strongest and the rest of them are even a third as powerful as them, then this will be a huge boon to Konoha's military might."

Sarutobi nodded. "And you have my approval. Your request for asylum has been granted, welcome to Konoha." He motioned the rest of his ninja to surround the caravan of tanks and transports . "We will escort you to the Hokage tower to fill out the paperwork for your integration into the village, I'll need you two-" He pointed to Katyusha then Nonna. "-To follow me there seeing you will probably become clan head and clan heirs respectively." The two nodded and fell in line with the aged Kage as the convoy made it's way through the streets of Konoha, the widest of the streets allowed the tanks to move three abreast in a straight line to the Hokage tower, on the way there Sarutobi had a curious thought. "Didn't you say you arrived here by boat?"

"Yes I did." Katyusha replied.

"Then doesn't that mean it's just sitting there in port unguarded right now?"

She snorted, waving a dismissive hand his way. "Not like it matters much, it's a Dukh Soldat battleship so everything on it runs on spirit stones. No one on this continent besides us can use it but you do raise a good point, I'll send several teams to disassemble the thing so that we can transport it here for a different use, the entire thing can be turned into a large land fortress in a week if given enough manpower and flat land."

Hiruzen was actually surprised at that response, he had never heard of a boat being turned into a fortress before, sure he had heard of a boat that _was_ a fortress but not the other way around. but then the thought of how arduous a task that could be came to the forefront. "I could assist you in that regard with transport if you need?" He offered.

"You could, but then that would require payment and I don't think we could...wait a moment..." The girl had a strange look to her face as if she was remembering something, then as if a light went off she turned to the Hokage. "Do you use silver and gold here as a monetary unit?"

An eyebrow rose at that question. "Yes, we do indeed use gold and silver, but it's mostly as a standard for our paper money, how much do you have?"

"Around 100 kilogramsof both**(220.46 lbs. each *I'll let you figure out how much money that is based on it's current worth*) **, locked in a vault on the ship." She answered. "Would that be enough to acquire the necessary funds for enough workers to assist us in moving the pieces of the ship here?"

Oh, the Hokage was seeing Ryo signs at the numbers she gave, that was Ryo in the tens of millions. Oh yes, these kids were definitely getting the clan treatment once he got a few tracts of land acquired for them at the base of the Hokage monument, sure there was forest there and maybe a few underused training fields but such was life, Konoha was in the middle of a war and funds were tight enough as it was, so anyone using those areas could piss off in the face of overwhelming numbers, both military and monetary. He smiled warmly at the woman. "I do believe we can work something out Katyusha-san."

_**-Some time later-**_

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" A respectful voice asked as a group of people walked into the meeting room in the Hokage Tower.

The Hokage turned to regard the group that had just walked in, a group consisting of all the major clan heads of Konoha, along with his three advisors; Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. The person who had spoken before was the current head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ah, Hiashi-san. Yes, I called for all of you, now sit, I have some wonderful news to present to you all, except for Fugaku-san who was there with me at the time."

The clan heads and advisors turned to look at the smug looking Uchiha, the man loved when he had a chance to one up the other clan heads, including his friend and rival Hiashi, they'd had a rivalry since their days in the academy and Fugaku was milking this for all his worth.

"Let's just get on with it then." A younger woman growled. The woman in question was Tsume Inuzuka who was the current head of the Inuzuka clan.

"I concur." A dull voice spoke up from the back, the only sound Shibi Aburame; the current head of the Aburame clan, had made since he had walked in.

As the dozen or so ninja made themselves comfortable in the room many of them noticed a pair of girls behind the Hokage, what was curious was that they couldn't really feel that much chakra in their bodies, but the two were clearly hardened soldiers by the way they carried themselves and the cold, hardened look to their eyes.

"Katyusha-san, Nonna-san." Hiruzen motioned the two girls forward, standing proudly in their full battle regalia, all the medals they had earned for service to Mother Russia were on display in that room, the light's shining off of the gleaming polished metal like gemstones.

"Who are these two women Hokage-sama?" Inoichi Yamanka asked curiously. The current head of the Yamanaka clan tilted his head slightly as he stared at the odd stars and symbols on the girls clothing, as a man who prided himself on picking the brains of people he honestly had never seen any of the symbols displayed in his long years of working for the torture and interrogation department.

"These two women." The Hokage waved a hand at the two in question. "Are the head and heir of the Sutārin Clan.**(*)** The newest clan to move to Konoha in these last 40 years."

There were murmurs of confusion as the adults in the room sized up the two girls.

"The Sutārin Clan, is made up of 300 members." The murmurs rose a good deal at that, a clan of that size easily dwarfed almost all of the other clans in Konoha, except for perhaps the Hyuuga and Uchiha "They are a rather powerful clan with a physical bloodline which grants them access to high chunin level speed strength, stamina and intelligence merely by pedigree." That raised a few cautious eyebrows, 300 high chunin level ninja joining the village was a serious bolster in power for them, and during a war of attrition that the Third Shinobi world war had turned into, any amount of power added to their ranks was a welcome one... However something needed to be addressed.

A large hand rose to get the attention of those there. "Um...Hokage-sama, I know everyone wants to ask this question but...?" The large Akamichi clan head, Choza Akamichi stood and addressed the ninja there. "I don't think I've ever heard of the Sutārin Clan, where did these young ladies come from?"

A round of nods came from the gathered heads, none of them had heard of that clan either and each had been across the elemental nations at least twice now due to their profession, but not a one had heard of that particular clan...particularly a clan of that _size_.

Instead of Hiruzen speaking, he again waved the girls forward, letting Katyusha explain their origins, abridged of course so as not to bore everyone there.

"So these women were _created_ to fight in a world war...troublesome." The dull voice of the current clan head of the Nara Clan; Shikaku Naru, echoed in the small room. Shikaku could already see the extreme battle potential from the girls just from their story alone, the logistics involved in creating a human, fielding such powerful equipment and projecting that power across a vast continent was an incredible thing, and it showed that the country they had come from was clearly more powerful than Konoha was. That the country had been subjugated by an even _greater_ power, sending these girls running had scared even the normally laid back ninja somewhat.

"It is indeed an interesting story, but what do they bring to the table." the calm collected voice Of Shimura Danzo broke into the conversation. Everyone turned to stare at the heavily bandaged man who had a single hand in front of his face, chin resting on the back of his hand. "Clearly these girl are powerful soldiers, but what puts them above the rabble that we normally refuse?" His one good eye bored into Katyusha darkly, searching for any means of deception or betrayal, let it never be said that Danzo was not a cautious man, and this story, this fairy tale of a land far to the west that had these incredibly powerful countries that could wipe konoha off the map in a day didn't seem quite realistic enough for him to drop his guard even a micron around the two girls. "Especially the short one there, she barely looks old enough to handle a weapon."

Ohhh bad move.

A tick mark appeared on the top of Katyusha's head as she glared at the man, almost instantly a hand of solid stone made from the floor of the building snaked around Danzo's body, restraining his hands so he couldn't free himself, not that the girl knew that he could escape via replacement technique but that the Hokage had said that ninja controlled the elements as she did and she wasn't taking any chances.

Surprised at the sudden attack, Danzo tried for a substitution with a chair across the room, but his hands were bound and he couldn't form a single hand seal for the technique either.

Slowly, like a great predatory cat Katyusha slinked over to the man and lowered him down to eye level, which took careful positioning of the man to get him that way, she got right in his face and hissed out in a deathly angry voice. "I. AM NOT. SHORT."

Nonna coughed lightly into her hand to get everyone's attention, Katyusha ignored her and Danzo was too busy trying to get out to notice. "Sister Katyusha is very self conscious about her stature, it would be wise to not tempt her ire on the matter."

Hiruzen palmed his face. "She's like another Kushina, such a temper..."

"Hahahahaha, I like this girl." Tsume laughed, her barks of humor lessening the tension in the room enough for the others to chuckle a little as well, though Danzo was sweating bullets as Katyusha had yet to even blink as she glared at him.

"Sister." Nonna sighed. "Please let him go. It would be unwise to mutilate our allies."

The blonde in question continued to glare into Danzo's eyes for a few seconds before her lips turned into a small pout. She turned away from the man and snapped her fingers letting him drop to the ground, groaning in slight pain as he had landed on his injured side. The leftover stone moved back into place on the floor leaving behind an unblemished stone surface.

"Ahem..." The Hokage cleared his throat to stop people from chuckling at his old rivals misfortune. "I think we have seen how effective they are, Katyusha-san can control earth to an almost frightening level of skill, Nonna san is a master of wind based techniques, and every single one of their clan can use a weaker version of her techniques as it is a basic clan ability, along with being able to pilot the machines that they have." He moved a few papers around in front of him looking for a certain one. "You can all welcome your newest member to the inner circle later, right now we need to address something more imperative." He held op a single sheet of paper with a large black 'A' on it. "I pointed out to Katyusha-san earlier that the warship that they arrived here on is still sitting where they left it." He motioned a hand in her direction, which she nodded her assent. "She has made it known that she wishes to disassemble it and bring it here to Konoha to reassemble it into a clan compound. She's also pointed out that there's a large sum of gold and silver in the vault of her ship that can pay for the manpower it will take to transport these materials."

A couple eyebrows raised at that, jsut how much money were they talking about here, if it was a massive amount they, might just go themselves to help in moving the thing.

The Hokage laced his finger's underneath his chin and stared at the assembled clan heads. "I propose this be a standing A-rank mission to send several teams of ninja with Katyusha and her team along with some civilian workers to transport these materials to konoha, any objections?"

Several "No's" and a couple shakes of the head was the only response.

"Good. Now, who should we send with them?"

"I'll go." Tsume grinned. "This sounds like a fun mission to go on and my team needs to stretch their legs anyway."

"Hmm." Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit it, taking a small suck on tip in thought. "Team Tsume. Special Jonin Sensei Tsume Inuzuka. Team members; Chunin Might Guy, Chunin Kurenai Yuhi and Chunin Asuma Sarutobi. Correct?"

The feral woman nodded, that smirk still plastered on her lips.

The Hokage nodded. "Very well, anyone else?"

A quiet droning voice spoke out "I as well."

"Ah, Shibi-san?" Hiruzen ran a finger down the rosters. "Team Shibi. Jounin sensei Shibi Aburame. Team members; Genin Ebisu, Chunin Genma Shiranui, Chunin Aoba Yamashiro. Correct?"

A single nod of confirmation answered him. "Good, anyone else?" Hiruzen looked around at the others and didn't see any that seemed to be taking. "Very well, I had hoped for a third team but I guess two is fin-"

"Hokage-sama!" The door to the room slammed open and a young blonde haired man ran in.

Hiruzen blinked "Minato-kun? What is it my boy?"

The blonde man rushed over to his leaders side and handed the man a scroll, unrolling it the kage scanned the document quickly, a frown slowly making its way across the mans face. As he read he glanced from the scroll to the two Stalin girls occasionally before sighing and rubbing his tired eyes. "Alright, I understand." He turned to the rest in the room. "It appears that a platoon of Iwa ninja has been spotted at the border of Grass and River Country, moving south toward the coast. Their predicted destination is a Hi no Kuni Port Town." A few angry whispers at the gall of those Iwa bastards filled the room, Hiruzen raised a hand to quiet them as he glanced over at the girls again. "I believe our newly joined Sutārin Clan's vessel is their objective."

A scowl crossed Katyusha's face as she started cursing in Russian, the distinctive hum of spirit stones entered the room, making several of the clan heads lean back ever so slightly in their chairs.

"But this is good then." Hiruzen spoke up taking another puff of his pipe. "We are already going to send two teams along with a contingent of Sutārin Clan to the spot anyway." He turned to the girls. "How would you two like your first mission?"

Nonna merely nodded while Katyusha's feral grin would probably fill the nightmares of several of those present for many days to come.

Hiruzen turned to the man who had brought him the scroll in the first place. "Minato-kun, You and your team will be joining this contingent, this is classified as an A-Rank mission, Understood?"

The Jonin stood a bit straighter at the Hokage's command "Yes, Hokage-sama." he relaxed slightly as his eyes shifted to Katyusha and Nonna. "I heard there was a disturbance at the gate earlier, am I to assume that a new clan has joined Konoha, you two?"

"Indeed." Hiruzen chuckled "Those two are the clan head and clan heir, they lead two hundred and ninety eight others of their clan." Blonde eyebrows met blonde hairline as Minato stared at the two girls.

"I can see now why that was such a disturbance, I assume that loud rumbling back by the Hokage monument is their doing?"

Hiruzen nodded. "They cleared some trees and set up a temporary earthen compound back there until they can transport their ship here in pieces and build one for themselves."

"I see." He turned and bowed slightly at the two women. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can work together well on this mission and in the future."

The two nodded in kind as Nonna spoke up. "We will be with out brothers and sisters readying ourselves for the trip." Katyusha spoke up as they made to leave "We'll probably bring three of our tanks with us."

"See to it then." The Hokage gave them leave as the two left.

After all they had things to do and so very little time.

_**-ooo-**_

**(*) Romanized translation of Stalin**

**Yeah this chapter was hard to do, will probably have a new chapter for Sage of the elements out if you read that story along with this one, I'm still on the fence about the next chapter of Itachi:Familiar of Zero**

**Till then I guess...**

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like my other stories this one was delayed, mainly because of things.**_

_**Things can be such a bitch sometimes.**_

_**Fic o the day: The Frozen Flame by Jinx777. A curious fic where Naruto is captured by Orochimaru as a baby and experimented on and he essentially becomes a mix between Jack Frost and Sub-zero. He's so cold that he can literally suck the heat from a persons body and kill them in seconds merely from skin to skin contact and early on he can turn entire rooms into a snowy wonderland just by being in them. This story has Minato and Kushina alive so it's a story I like a lot, check it out if you want something a bit unique from a Naruto fic. It was posted mid 2012 and hasn't updated since September of 2012 so it may either be in long hiatus or maybe the writer is in school atm or something and doesn't have time to update, but I'd still give it a read since it has 10 chaps and nearly 50K words of awesome.**_

_**Happy reading.**_

_**Song/vid of the day. **_ Tourettes Revamp - Electro House. _**Like I've said before, you know what to do.**_

_**Word/s of the day: bamboozled**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Girls und Panzer OR Broken sky. I do however own the OC's and any jutsu I might cook up.**_

_**-ooo-**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Since underlines don't seem to work, Jutsu are just freaking jutsu.

_**-ooo-**_

_**Chapter 3: Ambush and a Debt**_

The loud crunch of tank tracks drowned out the ambient noise of the forest as three tanks rolled along, three teams of ninja running behind them as they rushed through the countryside on their way back to the Dukh Kamnya battleship. A half mile back a caravan of 100 civilian workers followed the dust trail of the tanks, intent on staying well out of the way of any ninja battles that were probably going to take place.

The three tanks were traveling in a spread out wedge shape, the lead tank holding Katyusha and Nonna on the back of the tank, kneeling in a ready position should battle be forced so they could separate quickly and engage their own targets.

"How long until we get there Viktor." Katyusha asked, still tugging at the konoha head band around her neck, as uncomfortable as it was the girl actually liked the style of it, it's band was a dark green much like her uniform.

"Not much longer ma'am." The gruff response came as the head, shoulders and arms of the man in question poked up from inside the tank. He was a giant of a man, even when he was crouching in the cockpit of the tank, towering at an impressive 6'11. He was also bulky, arms corded and weathered through time and effort spent working metal, seeing as he was one of the few Dukh Kamnya who didn't have an air stone he made up for that be having two Mechanic stones and two blacksmith stones. The twin black and charcoal black stones, while hard to tell apart sang a different song which made the giant a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. He wore the Mechanic's black military uniform, a design choice so as not to show oil stains many reasoned, with a patch on his right shoulder showing the mechanics insignia; a gray wrench and gear over a white background. A similar star as his commanding officers adorning his lapel to show his former allegiance with Mother Russia while the Leaf headband he wore was positioned on his left arm like a bandage.

"Good" Katyusha nodded, She trusted Viktor, he was one of the oldest of the Dukh Kamnya, at 21 years of age, he was one of the first of the children in the spirit soldier program, as such he was subjected to larger than normal amounts of psycho kinetic energy from the spirit stones, far more than was necessary at the time but such was testing. This resulted in his current size and strength and he was easily stronger than any two of the others. But what he had gained in strength he lost in speed. Although, considering his main tool of destruction; a 3 foot long 30 pound wrench, he more than made up for this lack in sheer brute strength. Combined with his blacksmith stones, which allowed him to work hardened steel as if it were soft lead, translating that ability to combat made him a terror for any tank or armored fighter.

It was strange that the man was also frighteningly intelligent when he wanted to be. He was their head of intelligence after their previous one had fallen in battle and he was also head mechanic for the same reasons. The man was a master of all of his crafts and was a dear friend and even dearer older sibling to the tiny girl.

"General, Do you think this is wise?" The oldest of the three asked, the light catching off the rim of his glasses, his cold gray eyes flickering behind them as the draft from the tanks momentum blew his short sandy brown hair around his vision.

"What do you mean Tank Captain Viktor?" Nonna spoke up, having kept her eyes on the surrounding forest for attack, the wind catching the tails of her headband which she kept tied to her waist like a belt.

"That both you and General Katyusha chose to go on this mission at the same time ma'am?" He nodded respectfully to his direct superior. "This does not seem wise, what if we were captured or killed by these 'Iwa' ninja? Judging by the importance of a clan head and heir I would imagine losing both at the same time could be devastating to a new clan."

"You worry too much block head." An obnoxious voice rang out over the radio next to Viktor's ear, bringing a small frown to the man.

"Anya, what have I told you about yelling into the radio?" He sent a stern glare at the women in the tank behind him and to his left.

The skinny little 15 year old red head in question stood up to her full height of 5'7, her reddish brown eyes twinkling mischievously as she lifted up her large chest which strained against her dark green military uniform and blew him a little kiss.

Viktor palmed his face as the busty girl proceeded to mock him further, her elfin face getting stretched and skewed as she flashed several dirty faces at him.

"You know you shouldn't do that Anya, it's rude." A meek voice came across the radio from the only other tank there.

"Oh shush Yuri." She purred over her mic. "You just want me all to yourself." She winked at the now blushing boy across from her.

He was only a year younger and few inches taller than Anya but he always carried himself as if he were smaller, his mousy features and body slumped over and reserved only made this worse. The bangs of his wolf cut blue-ish black hair hanging over to cover his aqua blue eyes... well just one eye actually seeing as his Konoha headband was pulled over his right eye like an eye patch, much like the one he usually wore until he chose to switch. An old war wound he had called it, which still pained him from time to time.

His clothing left little to be desired as well, seeing as he was in the medical corps. The cold gray military uniform with an equally gray trenchcoat covered a pair of healing stones, which topped off the standard Mechanic and Air stones. The twin yellow orbs would glow every now and then to signify their powers were working, which when used could take the damage from another and place it upon the wielder, healing the wounds. Thankfully the stones also gave the user an enhanced healing factor, which allowed those who held them to heal themselves of the wounds they take from others and what they gained through combat.

Not like he wanted to tempt Anya into a fight or anything, seeing as she held two fire stones. The swirling blood red gems were pretty self explanatory and even if she didn't feel like deep frying him she could always just take out her cruelly edged fire axe and cut him like she usually did when he pissed her off... thank God for healing factors...

The boy rubbed the patch on his right arm that hid one of the few scars he hadn't been able to heal that she had inflicted on him during one of their spars. The patch itself was a red cross over a white background, the symbol of the medical corps.

Anya started yelling into the radio again and his hand instinctually flinched towards his weapon of choice, A Balisong with a 5 inch blade, positioned for a quick draw at his hip. He kept the black little stiletto like knife razor sharp and sterile, seeing as he used the thing during his field surgeries when his powers couldn't handle some of the more disastrous wounds.

"Enough!" Katyusha commanded through her radio, silencing Anya. "You three are tank commanders." She eyed Viktor, Yuri and Anya. "Start acting like it dammit, I want to make a good first impression on Konoha."

"Ma'am!" Came the chorus of shout's over the radio as the three tank commanders along with the crew of each tank quickly stiffened up , the ones visible to her saluting the pint sized general.

Meanwhile behind the convoy of tanks the three teams of ninja watched the interplay between the newest members of Konoha.

"Miss Katyusha handles her soldiers well." Minato mused, walking behind his three students. Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha.

Tsume's barking chuckle a few feet to his left readily agreed with him. "She certainly does have a commanding presence despite her size." Her giant wolf dog Kuromaru next to her readily agreed, snickering to itself as it ran alongside it's master.

"Indeed" Came Shibi's reply, the Aburame staring intently at the Sutārin clan members through his dark sunglasses.

"So who exactly are these guys?" Obito spoke up, looking towards his sensei. "I don't think I've seen machine's like their's before."

"They're the newest clan in Konoha." Minato nodded his head to the two women on the front of the lead tank. "Those two are the new clan head and clan heir."

"What can they do?" He asked curiously. "If they're a clan then they gotta have some special powers, right?"

"It's none of our business Obito." Kakashi spoke dully. "If you want to know more about them, talk to them later, maybe they'll spar with you."

"Oy did I ask you bastard?" Obito leveled a finger in his direction a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"That's enough your two." The only female on their team got between the two as they ran, effectively blocking their vision of each other. "We can continue this another time." She gave Obito a withering look. "This is an A-rank Mission so stop bickering."

"Yosh!" Came the reply from the self proclaimed 'beautiful green beast' of Konoha. "Our job is to keep these fair maidens and their belongings safe, so fan those flames of youth!" The pint sized Guy poured on a little more speed, pulling ahead of the other ninja by a dozen feet or so.

"There he goes again." The youngest of the Sarutobi's palmed his face, pulling a small white carton out of his chunin vest.

The woman next to him let out a little noise of disgust. "Since when did you start smoking Asuma?" She grumbled, waving the noxious fumes out of her face.

Asuma turned to his only female teammate. "Since when did you start caring Kurenai?" He pointed forward to Guy who was ahead of them, particularly pointing out the skin tight spandex behind of said chunin. "As for a reason? Because that."

One of the chunin in front of Shibi snorted, chewing on the metal senbon in his mouth. "I can understand that." Rolling said senbon around a couple times to illustrate the cathartic stress relief that certain habit's could give you.

Indeed." Ebisu pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, another habit for the odd team

"Hmm." Aoba nodded in agreement adjusting his own pair of shades with a slightly less rude gesture.

Don't you think you're rubbing off on your students too much Shibi-san?" Minato asked, as small sweat drop forming on his head.

"Not at all." He responded dryly.

"Regardless" Minato spoke up. "We're to assist the Sutārin's as they recover their ship, but that's only part of our mission." He drew his gaze across all the ninja present. "There's a platoon of Iwa nin on it's way to investigate the ship for unknown purposes, Hokage-sama has asked us to watch these people and make sure they aren't a threat to Konoha. So if you see anything suspicious tell me or your Jonin Sensei."

A small chorus of 'Hai's' answered him.

The convoy rolled along for another ten minutes before Katyusha ordered the three tanks to a halt. The ninja following behind stopped as well, slowing down just short of passing the tanks.

"What is it Sutārin-san?" Minato asked the pint sized clan head, who had a deep frown on her face.

"We've got company" She nodded her head forward. "A little over 3 kilometers ahead of us."

Minato's eyebrows rose slightly. "You can sense someone that far away?"

A small twitch appeared on the woman's head at the question. "My powers have to do with earth." She explained. "I can can get a feel for the earth out to 5 kilometers but I need complete concentration which is why I've been sitting here the entire time." Her eyes narrowed in thought. "There's at least forty of them. Most are male, some are female. One of them is very large and another of them is small. They've set up an ambush point near a choke point where the ground is raised on two sides in a natural valley, there's also several pitfall traps in the middle of the road."

Minato blinked. Did she just give an accurate description of the number of the enemy forces, their genders, possibly heavy hitters and specialists along with terrain and traps all from a casual sensory ability? Color himself impressed.

Viktor held his hand up to get Katyusha's attention. "If you will, ma'am?" The girl nodded and the older man faced the three teams of ninja. "From what I've gathered these Iwa shinobi are usually masters of earth related techniques like General Katyusha's. Am I correct in that assumption?"

A round of nods answered him.

"Good." The man adjusted his glasses like the three other spectacled ninja there, drawing a smirk from two of them, the other you couldn't see his face to tell. "We're outnumbered 2 to one at least and the enemy already has a trap set and we know only a casual amount of their skill set" The man rubbed his temples in thought with the tips of his fingers, mulling over what he knew about the enemy. "But, this is the fastest way to our ship and it would be better to face them now on our own terms then have them chasing us."

"So you want us to walk into the trap?" Minato reasoned.

"It's not a trap if you know it's coming." He replied dully. "I have a plan but I need your cooperation on the matter."

The yellow haired jonin glanced between his ninja of fellow rank and got a nods from both of them. Turning back to the large man he nodded. "Very well, what would you have us do?"

_**-ooo-**_

A shadow landed next to an equally shadowed man. "They're coming."

The mans superior, a man by the name of Ittan watched the incoming caravan cautiously. He knew that there were several teams of shinobi with the caravan from scouting them out from a distance but this seemed all too easy to the man. He hadn't survived fifteen years on the battlefield without trusting his gut. Worriedly the man watched the tanks move closer from his vantage point in the trees overlooking the valley that the road was positioned in, it was basically the perfect choke point for an ambush and they had chosen it for that very reason.

But now something was off...he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...

The tanks rolled forward, unknowing of the danger in the road only a few dozen meters ahead.

That's when everything went to hell. The lead tank turned it's turret perpendicular to the walls surrounding it, just a couple meters from the pitfall trap and lined up almost perfectly with the ambush team.

Then the ground began to shake, the earth underneath the tank raising the machine up to eye level with the several teams of Iwa ninja on that side of the valley.

Ittan's eye widened when he noticed the energy building in the tank's barrel. "MOVE!" He all but screamed, too little too late... He would have been dead right there had he not been pushed by the ninja that had reported to him not moments before. Unluckily for his squad and one other the rippling pulse of energy tore through the trees and ninja alike. Ittan nearly gagged when he noticed how the attack killed his men. It didn't knock things out of the way like one would assume. No, the rippling wave of force struck, then seemed to just explode its target, violently shattering the meat and bones like a giant hammer smashing it against a rock.

In an instant six of some of his best ninja had been reduced to nothing but a pulpy mess, the rest had been knocked out and away from their teammates. Ittan turned back to the machine that had done this much destruction to see a young black haired girl with a leaf headband around her waist make her way from the top of the tank, an even younger girl with blonde hair joined her on the top of the tank a moment later, a Konoha headband round her neck.

"Nice shot Nonna, put just a bit to much power in it don't you think?" He heard the younger girl ask.

"It wasn't that much." The girl replied blankly, drawing her sword. "I believe it is time for the counter attack."

And true to her words the other half of the Iwa platoon on the other side of the valley launched their attacks. Several Doton attacks and kunai flew towards the girls. The small one only held up one of her hands, the eerie humming he'd heard just before the canon fired had returned, then the girls fist closed. A large wall of earth rose to that gesture, stopping the kunai cold while meeting and equaling the other Doton attacks stopping them as well.

"Anya!" The blonde girl yelled, from the top of one of the other tanks another girl hopped out, landing on the roof of it. With a howl the girl threw her hands forward, the hum again filling the area. The searing hot flames that followed the noise tipped Ittan off to what element she was using.

Like a spark catching a cloud of gas fumes, the trees surrounding the Iwa team on the other side of the valley caught fire, flushing the teams out of the tree line and out into the open.

Where they met a hail of Kunai.

And then a yellow flash...

Ittan's eyes widened yet again as he saw this, he knew what that meant and he didn't want to stay around long enough to see if the rumors were true. Standing up he grabbed the nearest of his men and issued an order to retreat. Only for a wrench the size of a good sized war club to smash the mans face in, splattering Ittan's face with blood and gore.

Ittan looked up to see the scowling face of one of the largest men he had ever seen before. The man literally _towered _over him and the deep set of the mans eyes, hidden only by the slight glare in his glasses made him seem just that more ominous. on top of that, the leaf headband on the mans arm only made that feeling worse

Then the humming started up again.

Ittan's eyes widened as the man raised his wrench prepared to finish him off only for his wrench to meet a large iron club being wielded by an even larger man.

"Monga." Ittan gasped. "I thought you were dead."

The larger man grunted in pain as the giant wrench of his opponent bent the war club he was using, pushing him back. "Can't say I'm in much of a better spot." He grunted again, using his Doton nature transformation to strengthen his muscles and force the larger man away. Turning the large man grabbed his friend and comrade. "We need to leave Ittan, the Yellow Flash is here."

"Yeah I know, but first we need to take care of this guy." Ittan nodded to the the giant of a man behind them, getting back to his feet.

"Don't worry, I got this. The muscular Iwa nin went through a couple of handsign's and clapped his palms together. "Doton:Rock Armor" From the ground around the man's feet a swirling mass of brownish red earth was pulled onto his body, forming a several inch thick skin of stone on the outside of his body, the only place open being a small grill like face plate to see out of. "Watch my back." The man growled, the layer of stone over his head muffling the sound.

And like a human boulder the man rushed Viktor, plowing into the larger man.

Viktor let out a small gasp of pain as the now heavier man ground his stone covered fist into his gut. But that stopped a moment later as Viktor got his second wind, bringing his heavy wrench down upon the other man's shoulder.

Monga's eyes widened as he felt the shoulder nearly give out under the blow. Leaping back a dozen kunai sailed around and past his body, homing in on Viktor's vulnerable body.

Only for those knifes to bounce harmlessly off his body.

Ittan's eyes widened yet again as he witness the impossible. One of his kunai landed by his feet and the man noticed that the tip had been completely bent, like the metal had just completely collapsed on itself.

"My turn." The spectacled Dukh Kamnya spoke smoothly, bull rushing Ittan, preparing to end him quickly to focus on Monga.

"Not a chance you bastard!" Said Iwa nin got in front of his comrade throwing every ounce of Doton chakra into his defenses.

Viktor didn't stop for a moment, he brought his wrench around in a whirling underhand strike, smashing the wrench into the mans crossed arms and beyond into his chest.

Monga's eyes widened as he was launched back into a tree, Ittan barely leaping out of the way into the tree line.

A small amount of blood filled spittle flew from Monga's mouth as he struck the tree, the weight and speed he was traveling knocking the poor sapling over like a stack of dominoes. Feeling like every inch of his arms and chest was on fire the man's vision began to blur only for a shadow to fill his vision. "H...how." He gasped out, seeing the calm emotionless face of his opponent looking down on him.

"The stone on your body has trace amounts of iron and alkali in it, which gives it that reddish color. It was child's play to change the make up of it when I struck you. The larger man adjusted his glasses. "I didn't defeat you, it was the very earth you use that betrayed you."

The Iwa nin chuckled, a small bit of blood on his lips. "Damn steel release shit, same as the damn Kazekage."

"Quite." Viktor replied simply, preparing to land the finishing blow on the man.

Instead a loud explosion along with one of the brightest flashes the man had ever seen filled his vision.

"Arg!" He reared back, instinctively his stones began to hum, activating his anti-metal skin. And none too soon either as he felt several steel kunai bounce off his body yet again, his stones weakening the hardened metal into something chemically similar to sodium, the now soft metal bending like a cheap paperclip and landing several feet away.

When sight had returned to the tank commander he found that both his opponents had fled. Tisking at his luck the man turned back to rejoin his team.

Several hundred yards away, the two Iwa nin were tree hopping back into neutral territory... well Ittan was tree hopping, the other, larger man was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and it was only through Ittan's innate Doton skill that he could heft the large man, thankfully he met several of his fleeing comrades on his swift run out of the battle zone.

Running through the battle in his mind Ittan knew one thing above all else from that short but brutal sortie. _'I need to report this to Lord Tsuchikage-sama, Konoha has some new toys that we need to find out more about.'_ The rest of the trip would be devoted to him memorizing all that he had seen during that battle. From the strange machines to the four strange warriors that he and his men had fought.

Yes, they'd need to find out more about these new shinobi of the Leaf

_**-ooo-**_

Blood splattered across the ground as Minato cut through the last Iwa shinobi he had been fighting. Taking a moment to catch his breath the Jonin took stock of the carnage.

It wasn't pretty, but thankfully he didn't see any of his friends or their students in the ring of death he had created with his jutsu. Getting the bitter taste out of his mouth at killing so many people in such a short amount of time, one of the downsides to being able to kill a dozen people in the blink of the eye, you had to be able to stomach the looks of horror on the faces of the people you killed in short order. Thankfully he swallowed the sickened feeling to see to the welfare of his comrades. "Is everyone alright?" He called, getting the attention of al the Konoha shinobi there.

"Hai, we're fine." Tsume waved her hand in his direction, wiping the blood off her claws on the ninja she had slain, Kuromaru doing the same. Her team meanwhile was retrieving all they could from the battlefield.

"We are fine as well." Came the Aburame's reply, his team doing much the same as Tsume's.

"Minato-sensei!" Came a frantic cry from the only woman on Minato's team as she approached her sensei.

"What is it Rin." He grabbed the girl by the shoulders, holding the out of breath girl.

"Obito's hurt!" She all but shouted. "I've done what I can but..." She turned her head away, saying all she would on the matter.

Minato's eyes hardened. "How did it happen?" He asked dragging the girl in the direction she had run from.

"An Iwa nin blind sided Kakashi-kun." Rin's eyes started to water. "He...he took the hit for him." The girl moved faster than her sensei so that she could lead him to where Obito was laying. The boy was in a small clearing in the forest and breathing shallowly, a large amount of bloodied gauze over his chest which wrapped from the top of his right shoulder to the base of his left hip. Minato noticed a dead Iwa nin with a bloodied sword only a few feet away and assumed that was what had injured his student.

_"All that blood."_ Minato grimaced. It had probably cut through several arteries around the shoulder which would explain all the blood. From the angle of the strike it had also probably cut through the bottom portion of the liver and gallbladder. An altogether fatal strike that would kill the boy in a few hours unless he was on the operating table right now with Tsunade herself working on him.

Minato would have tried to comfort the boy in his last hours as they moved him to the Sutārin's ship, but a foot to the side of his face stopped that train of though cold.

"Out of the way tall, blond and spiky!" The fiery red head that was Anya drop kicked the man out of the way, making room for Yuri and two other of her siblings to crowd around the boy.

"You think we can handle this, Tank Captain Yuri?" One of the two other siblings asked, both of them were several years younger than Tank Captain, some of the newest of the Dukh Kamnya to be born and they were lucky enough to have a healing stone implanted into them as their third stone.

"Yeah, this looks like a fatal wound sir." The other boy, who appeared to be the twin of the other boy, agreed, staring down at the wound looking slightly green in the face.

"It doesn't matter." The older of the three boys growled, for once deadly serious. He was in his Zen, the operating room was no time for meekness and it was the few places he could be firm and serious.

Sure, they were in the middle of a forest but this was as good an operating room as they had at the moment. He placed a hand on Obito's chest drawing a strangled groan from the boy. Then the sound of humming filled the air around them. After a few seconds the teen nodded, satisfied with his scan. "You." He pointed to the first twin. "You take the liver, it's partially bisected just below the ribs." He nodded to the other of the two twins. "And you take care of the laceration from the shoulder blade down. It seems to have cut through the clavicle and nicked the subclavian artery as well so I'll be handling that."

Rin who had been listening for the past minute or so gasped. "Y-you can save him from that kind of wound Yuri-san?"

The boy grunted a positive in response, eyes set on the shoulder and the large amount of blood there. _'This is going to suck.'_ The teen sighed to himself, removing his shirt, much like the twin who was about to work on the cut.

"What are you-?" Rin was about to ask when her eyes widened. On the bodies of each of the boys were numerous scars and marks that could only come from battle wounds. The ones on Yuri were small and not that noticeable, but where the wounds were situated would have killed a normal human, one over his heart was particularly sobering. Rin watched as Yuri and one of the boys wrapped gauze around their bodies in the area where the wounds were situated on Obito, which confused the poor girl.

That is until the humming started again. From her vantage point she could see the line of stones in the spines of the three boy's, set between the vertebrae in the middle of their backs.

The yellow gems were glowing a radiant gold as the boys placed their hands on the area of the wounds that they were responsible for, not a moment later the gauze on Yuri and the other twin began to darken red in the spots that Obito would have had them at, which raised eyebrows and widened the eyes of everyone present, including a frowning Minato who had come back from his heel induced exit to watch the three boys work on his student.

After a few minutes the glowing of the stones ceased and two of the three boy's laid back on the ground, not moving a single muscle. Yuri was grimacing but he was leaned against a tree while talking with his sister.

"Get General Katyusha, she need's to be notified of this." He leaned further back against the tree as his sister nodded, running off to get the woman in question.

"Just what did you do." Rin asked in wonder as she noticed the blood seeping out of the now wounded trio of boy's.

Yuri laughed pitifully, wincing in pain as the bandages on his neck were soaked through. "Remove the bandages from your teammate there and you'll have your answer."

Rin turned back to Obito, unsure of what to do when her sensei chose for her. Walking over to Obito Minato took out one of his Hiraishin kunai and started cutting the bloodied fabric away from the middle of the wound over his ribs, just enough to check the cut that had hit there.

What he found answered the question perfectly alright.

Smooth skin, pink in color, somewhat soft to the touch and new as the day he was born.

"Kami." Rin breathed. "It's a kinjutsu for trading injuries. Shouldn't this kind of stuff be forbidden?"

"Heh." Yuri chuckled again, in too much pain to really care if he was acting like his normal mousy self or not. "We heal really fast, anyone with a single healing stone heals dozens of times faster than a normal human, those two will probably be healed by nightfall, since I have two I'll be healing much much faster, however I took the worst injury so I'll probably be out till then as well"

"Regardless of if it's a kinjutsu or not I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my students life." Minato bowed low to the three boys, two of which only twitched slightly in acknowledgement and Yuri just nodded his head.

"It's nothing really." The boy waved his hand at the man. "Though, if you have anything to help with blood loss it would be much appreciated."

Minato nodded, rising back to his normal stance and started digging through his ninja pouch, pulling several small red pills out. "Blood tablets." He muttered, feeding one into the boy's mouth. "Chew."

Yuri bit down into the iron tasting tablet with a grimace before swallowing the wad of bloody mucous like medicine.

Minato moved on to the other two boy's who each had a similar reaction. A minute later Katyusha walked into the small clearing to collect her men, being stopped for a moment by Minato.

"Katyusha-san. I owe you and your men a debt of gratitude for saving my students life." He bowed again to the woman. "Thank you."

"Like Yuri probably already told you, it's nothing, really." The girl lifted the mans face, even in his stooped posture he was just a hair taller than her. "I and my family were born and raised to do this sort of thing, your thanks is appreciated but I don't owe you anything more than what you would owe a doctor at your village, it's Yuri's job to help people, just as it's my job to lead them." She pushed the man back to a standing position before spinning on her heels, leaving the unbalanced man to catch himself. However, the girl couldn't help but throw a little wave over her shoulder. "Just make sure we can get out stuff back to our _new home _and we'll call it even." She walked off without another word.

Minato watched the woman leave, his face blank as he ran through their conversation, looking for any bit of deception on her part. It was a mission given to him by the Hokage himself to make sure that Katyusha and her men weren't a threat to the village... but just hearing the way the girl said 'new home' with an almost undetectable hint of sadness in her voice made it more than clear that these people weren't a threat to the village. No, they were just children. Children thrown too early onto a battlefield. Forced to watch as their country burned around them. Forced to watch their father die after they were driven from their homeland. No, they weren't a threat.. they just wanted a place to call their own, a home.

Minato turned back to his team, noticing Rin off in the distance hugging Kakashi who was... was he crying?" Minato blinked in shock, the otherwise stoic Hatake was actually shedding tears for his teammate. A small smile made it's way onto his face, it seemed the hard headed Uchiha had wormed his way under Kakashi's stony skin enough to get the boy to at least feel grief, or in this case tears of happiness.

Yes, he vowed to himself. If the Sutārin wanted a home to call their own, he owed it to them to make sure that happened... one way or another.

_**-ooo-**_

_**Well now, that was a fun chapter. The battles may have been short but those were just some meat on what the **__**Sutārin**__** clan can do. Speaking of which... How do you guys like the three OC's so far? I plan on making a few more to fill some other roles in the group dynamics of such a large clan and I hope you enjoy how I do it :D**_

_**As for the abilities in this chapter... I kinda had to change a few things around for some of this stuff to work. First I changed the color of the Fire Stones since they're oddly colored in the book so I went with a more reasonable color than "Various colors" as what it's described as. Second, the Blacksmith stones don't really work that way but I'm going by the unspoken Fanfic Writer's Golden Rule here. That being "My story, my rules" Plus I think it's badass that anything metal they throw Viktor's way gets turned into what is essentially salt. I think that is both badass and hysterical, don't you? The healing stones, air stones and earth stones pretty much work the way they do in canon, though with a few artistic liberties taken of course. I might come up with a few OC spirit stones for new powers just to mix things up as well but that's a maybe for the future.**_

_**Also no, this isn't going to be a Minato x Katyusha fic, Minato already has Kushina back home, and she'll be getting knocked up sooner or later with Naruto. So no, I'm not going to have her paired with Minato... UNLESS and this is a BIG maybe. I 'COULD' make it a KushinaXMinatoXKatyusha story. It's up to you guys. You can also make a few suggestions for pairings for the OC's and Nonna if you wish, I'll take them into consideration if I do start making pairings in this thing. Personally, I'm not trying to work on any relationships in this fic but if people want to see them then I'll be more than happy to try.**_

_**Till then.**_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
